Present methods for forming various semiconductor devices, for example including an interposer, are inadequate, for example unnecessarily expensive and/or resulting in a semiconductor device that is susceptible to failure due to a mismatch in the thermal coefficients of expansion of various parts. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.